Danielle in the X-men Evolution World
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has been traveling the world for the past ten years, the first five years she went to Naruto's world, but she fell in loved with Naruto, but sadly Naruto died and she left that world and went back to her world and helped it. Danny finally tells his parents about his secret but when he tells them about Danielle they rejected her and calls her a freak, heartbroken flies away
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything at all except for the third form of Danielle, that form will be describe in chapter 4 or 5 when Danielle goes into it for the very first time.**

 **AN: I like to write for fun and sometimes I meant forget a story or so, please bare with me and I'll get back to the stories in two weeks or so.**

 **AN: Please Read and Review, and this story is different then the other Danielle and the X-men.**

 **AN: Danielle will not be a clone, but she will find out that she is a kidnapped child, Vlad made her think she was a clone**

 **Prolong: Danielle has been traveling the world for the past ten years, the first five years she went to Naruto's world, but she fell in loved with Naruto, but sadly Naruto died and she left that world and went back to her world and helped it. Danny finally tells his parents about his secret but when he tells them about Danielle they rejected her and calls her a freak, heartbroken Danielle flies away into the ghost zone.**

 **Chapter one: Danielle Heartbroken and finding a place to belong.**

Danny finally tells his parents about his powers and Danielle, Danielle appears and they look at her with hate. Get out of here you freak said Jack, Danielle has tears coming from her eyes. I'm sorry for even being made, I'm out of here said Danielle. Danielle goes to the ghost zone and go sees Clockworks, I want to leave and go to another dimension where I can find a place to belong said Danielle to Clockworks. Okay, Danielle said Clockworks, he finds the x-men evolution dimension.

Thank you Clockworks said Danielle, your welcome said Clockworks. With that said, Danielle goes through the portal and ends up in the forest of Bayville, New York. Danielle was curious about her new home so she decided to take a look around and she walks around the entire city. Danielle is walking by a construction when she sees a battle between the x-men and the brotherhood, the brotherhood is winning when Kurt doesn't fight back. If my mom is evil then I guess I'm evil said Kurt. Kurt, don't listen to them said Scott, Danielle looks at Kurt with some angry. Danielle walks past the x-men and the brotherhood and slaps Kurt on the cheek, your mother my be evil, but you are your own person, you decide if your evil or not, it's your choice said Danielle harshly.

Who are you? asked Kurt, it doesn't matter who I am, I'm just a freak said Danielle and she walks away. What was that about? asked Jean, I don't know said Scott, the battle ends after Danielle appears and disappears. The next day, Danielle is looking around the city again when Rogue comes running out with her feeling hurt and she runs into Danielle. What the hell? asked Danielle angrily, I'm sorry, I feel so alone and nobody cares for me said Rogue. Danielle looks at Rogue and she remembers what Danny's parents said about her. I understand where you feel like nobody cares about you and that your a freak said Danielle, how did you know that I was feeling like that? asked Rogue. Rogue, there you are, we are sorry for the way we treated you said Scott, Danielle looks at Rogue and she has a small smile, she turns to leave when Rogue sees Danielle is about to leave.

Wait, don't go said Rogue, Danielle stops and she wishes she could belong. What is your name? asked Rogue, my name is Danielle or it's Dani with an I said Danielle. With that said Danielle leaves, Danielle is in her cave when she senses a person in her cave, who's there? asked Danielle. It's only me said Clockworks, what can I do for you? asked Danielle. Danielle, Danny is looking for you and he told his parents the whole story and they want him to find you Said Clockwork, Tell Danny that I won't be coming back and that I'm going to go to the institute to control all of powers from this day on and that he didn't stand up for me, so I don't trust him anymore said Danielle. Okay, I will said Clockworks, the next day Danielle is walking by Bayville High when she sees that Rogue is having a hard time finding some friends.

Rogue sees Danielle and is wondering why she isn't in school, Danielle why aren't you in school? asked Rogue. I'm an orphan and I don't have parents said Danielle, what? asked Rogue. I was wondering if the institute would be willing to take in another student? asked Danielle, I'm sorry but it's for people with powers said Rogue. ROGUE, YOU KNOW BETTER?! yelled the other x-men, relax I already known you guys have powers said Danielle. What, how did you know? asked Scott, I should have told ya sooner said Danielle. That is when Danielle senses Ember the ghost of music, Ember what are you doing here? asked Danielle. Danielle, it's your cousin he was attacked and he wants you to come said Ember, tell Danny he can rot and I never want to see him since he didn't stand up for me when I need him said Danielle coldly.

Danielle, please don't make me force you said Ember, Danielle gets into battle stance, do your worst said Danielle. Ember attacks with a ecoplasma, Danielle puts an ice shield up. Is that all you got, your really starting to get on my last nerve said Danielle, try this said Ember. Ember then uses her ice beam attack, it hits Danielle. Danielle has a smirk, I'm going ghost said Danielle. Danielle then transforms into her ghost form and she attacks with eco and ice combined together. Ember faints and Danielle picks Ember up and takes her to the portal and throw her into it. I'm sorry, Danny but you hurt me thinks Danielle with sadness, Danielle then turns to leave when Rogue is shocked that Danielle is like them.

Wait, how did you get your powers? asked Rogue, Danielle looks at Rogue coldly. You have to earned my trust, I may be an orphan but trust is hard to earn with me said Danielle, with that said Danielle leave and opens a portal and goes directly to Danny. Danny, what has happened to you? asked Danielle, Danielle I'm sorry for not standing up for you, but I'm dying and the world has been destroy, this is goodbye Danielle said Danny. Goodbye, my cousin said Danielle as tears appears and she leaves and goes back to X-men Evolution.

The next day, Danielle is walking by the institute to get to her cave. Rogue sees Danielle and notices that Danielle is trying to hide something but what. Danielle becomes angry and flies away, she makes it to the cave. The team follow Danielle, they see Danielle's angry and she freezes everything in the cave and Danielle loses control and goes on a rampage and is about to destroy the mountainside when Danielle stops and she sees the ghost figure of Danny. Danny, my cousin why are you here? asked Danielle, the team sees Danny as a ghost and are kind of scared. Danielle, I know you are grieving for me, but if you lose control of your powers then the entire mountainside would've been destroy, remember who you are, you are my cousin and you have to learn to control all of your powers since they have been unlocked when you visited me said Danny.

Danny, how do I live on without, I mean I feel so lost and angry said Danielle, Danielle you maybe lost, but who is the one that helped you become a hero? asked Danny. Danny, it was you said Danielle, the team looks at Danielle with shocked. Danielle, you are incorrect, it was you along, you followed what your heart told you and it told you to be a hero, do you think your alone, look at them, they'll help you said Danny pointing to the team. Danny, how do I stay a hero, I mean I can't do it anymore, I want to quit being a hero and retire said Danielle, if that's what you want to do then so be it, but would you be willing to let innocent people be killed said Danny.

Danielle looks at Danny, your right, but from this day on I will only use my powers for when I need to, meaning I won't help unless it concerns me said Danielle. Danielle, you need to remain a hero said Danny, how can I be a hero when I wasn't there for our world, I can't return as a hero I'm a disgrace to the name of being a hero said Danielle. Danielle, you are my cousin and the one true hero that is stronger then anyone combined since you can shape shift, see the future, have ice powers and you have three forms; like you human, ghost form, but your last form is your goddess form but it is also your evil form as well if someone would take control of your mind said Danny. Danny, I'm scared for the safety of the people here, what if I lose control, what if I killed a innocent person? asked Danielle, Danielle you can control your power with there helped said Danny as he points at the team again.

Danielle, my time here is nearly up, but my parents are sorry for calling you a freak and rejecting you just because your a clone of me, I will always be in your heart and I'll be watching over you said Danny, goodbye my cousin said Danielle. Danny's spirit leaves and Danielle just stands there looking at where the spirit was. Danielle, please say something said Rogue, Danielle then looks down and she then turns invisible. Danielle, wait don't go said Rogue, Danielle looks at Rogue and she leaves.

The next day, Danielle is walking by Bayville High School when Jean senses Danielle is near by. Danielle senses Jean is about to come out when she decides to leave. Jean sees Danielle, and follows her. Danielle goes to a cliff side and is at the edge when Danielle hears Danny's tells her to remember who she is, she is the greatest person to live and has a heart of pure, even if the people rejects her she'll always protect them like she did when Naruto's people hate her for protecting Naruto and when they were attacked themselves she used her healing abilities and saved them, even through they deserved to die. Danielle remembers a song and starts to sing the song. The song is called When You're gone by Avril Lavigne;

 **"When You're Gone"**

 **I always needed time on my own**  
 **I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**  
 **And the days feel like years when I'm alone**  
 **And the bed where you lie**  
 **Is made up on your side**

 ** _[Pre-chorus:]_**  
 **When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
 **Do you see how much I need you right now?**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **When you're gone**  
 **The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
 **When you're gone**  
 **The face I came to know is missing too**  
 **When you're gone**  
 **The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**  
 **And make it OK**  
 **I miss you**

 **I've never felt this way before**  
 **Everything that I do reminds me of you**  
 **And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**  
 **And they smell just like you,**  
 **I love the things that you do**

 ** _[Pre-chorus]_**

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 **We were made for each other**  
 **Out here forever**  
 **I know we were, yeah, yeah**  
 **All I ever wanted was for you to know**  
 **Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**  
 **I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**  
 **When you're gone**  
 **The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
 **When you're gone**  
 **The face I came to know is missing too**  
 **When you're gone**  
 **The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**  
 **And make it OK**  
 **I miss you**

After singing the song, Danielle breaks down and cries. Jean walks up to Danielle and hugs her, Danielle I know this is going to be hard for you but you have all of us at the institute said Jean. Thank you for being there and your right, it will be hard but I will learn how to stay strong and I have decided to join the institute said Danielle. Jean has a smile and they both leave the cliff side and go to the institute, Danielle welcome to your new home said Jean.

Thanks said Danielle, the professor and Jean takes Danielle to her new room. Danielle walks in and she see Rogue and Kitty, looks at them with a small smile on her face. Danielle sees the bed and she falls asleep and she starts to have a really weird dream.

 **In the next Chapter we'll see what Danielle is dreaming about and will Danielle learn how to live on her own with the X-men, just read to find out.**

 **Please read and review**

 **bergstrom528 writer out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think we already know that I own nothing but the plot line.**

 **AN: Danielle past is coming up, like after being on Naruto's world for five years, she helped the Winx the year before she went to Naruto's world and she become great friends with Roxy the last earth fairy.**

 **AN: This chapter will have two songs, the first song will be of encouragement and for those who don't like songs then don't read this story.**

 **AN: If you seen the shows then you know what they look like, and for those who haven't then please go and watch the shows.**

 **AN: This chapter may suck, but I'm up at 12:35 in the morning writing this chapter.**

 **AN: Please read and Review.**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***Entering Danielle's dream***

 **You can't take her said a women's voice, to bad, I'm taking her to experiment on her said a male voice. I will stop you Vlad to protect my daughter Danielle because I'm her mother said the women. Vlad killed both of Danielle's birth parents and Danielle loses her memories of her parents.**

 ***End of Danielle's Dream***

Danielle wakes up and gets out of the bed and head towards the front door of the institute. Danielle, where are you going? asked Kitty, Danielle knocks out Kitty and leaves. Danielle finds her cave, what does that dream mean, am I really related to Danny or am I a kidnapped child thinks Danielle. The next day, has anyone seen Danielle? asked Jean, I saw her last night, but she knocked me out and left said Kitty.

Danielle is walking back from the cave and she walks into the lunch where everyone is arguing how if they should go and find Danielle, Danielle walks past them and goes to her dorm room and grabs her things for a shower and takes a shower in bathroom that is down the hallway. I say we go find her to make her pay for knocking out Kitty said Kurt, Danielle comes out of the room. Wow, and here I thought I could get some breakfast said Danielle walking past them. Danielle, why did you knocked out Kitty? asked Kurt,Danielle tries to remember and she gasps, Danielle what's wrong? asked Jean. I'm trying to remember if I knocked out Kitty and so far I can't seem to remember said Danielle with sadness in her voice.

Danielle then looks at Kitty, I'm sorry I don't remember knocking out Kitty said Danielle, are you saying that you don't remember knocking out Kitty last night? asked Scott. All I remember is waking up from a weird dream and walking to the cave said Danielle, what said Scott. Well, one time I had a nightmare and kind of attacked a close friend of mine and my friend kind of had to restrain me and she woke me up as soon as I was restrain, or even if I seem to be a wake I probably knocked you out without me even knowing that I did, so I'm sorry said Danielle.

Wow, I didn't know that you don't remember knocking out Kitty in the morning said the professor, maybe she should have her own room, I mean what if she has a nightmare and she attacks her roommates said Jean. I think it would be best if I sleep in the cave said Danielle, why would you want to sleep in a cave? asked Kitty. Even if I get my own room, I more then likely will try to get outside and if one of you guys sees me trying to get out and stopped me, then I'll more likely will attack you, this happened once right after the great war said Danielle.

What are you talking, what great war? asked Logan, Danielle looks at them and has tears coming from her eyes. What did I say? asked Logan. Well, you see I lost my love in that war and every time I mention the war it brings up some not so good memories of everything that I lost said Danielle. What was the war like? asked Kitty, the war was like seeing everyone you ever care about be killed in front of your eyes, but at the same time you want to stop the war said Danielle.

Why have we never ever heard of this war? asked Jean, Danielle looks at Jean and turns invisible and flies away. What did you say, Jean? asked Kitty. That is when a portal appears, and Sakura comes out of it. I'm looking for Danielle said Sakura, who are you and how do you know Danielle said Rogue. Look, I don''t have to answer to you said Sakura. That is when Danielle returns and she sees Sakura. Sakura, you bitch, what are you doing here you traitor said Danielle, Danielle please hear me out said Sakura. Save it for some one who will listen, you betrayed the village and Naruto, you want me hear you out said Danielle and she attacks Sakura with a ice beam attacked.

Danielle, please have mercy said Sakura, Sakura you listen to me and listen well, you are a disgrace, you killed Naruto when you joined Sasuke and Tobi and I won't forgive you for that said Danielle. Danielle, why did you even care about that demon? asked Sakura, I was in love with him, I saved him and we got to know each other and we made a promise to protect each other said Danielle. Danielle, your a freak for loving a demon said Sakura, Danielle attacks Sakura with another ice beam but Sakura dodges. Danielle, please listen to me said Sakura, Danielle is about to do the ultimate attack when she stops the attack.

Start talking, traitor said Danielle coldly, Danielle, we need you to become our leader said Sakura. You think I'll go and be the leader of the village that killed my love Naruto in the great ninja war said Danielle, yes said Sakura. Well,you thought wrong, go and find somebody else or I will take my revenge right now said Danielle, Danielle please we need you said Sakura. Danielle is about to do another attack when Rogue stands between her and Sakura.

Danielle looks at Rogue, is about to attack when she remembers what Naruto said, he said not to get revenge, but to forgive those for the past mistakes. Sakura, you may have killed my love Naruto, but I can't forgive you, but I can forgive the village for betraying Naruto said Danielle. Danielle, I'll try to make it up to you said Sakura, don't even try you go back and tell the village to make Hinata the leader and if they don't then at me you the leader said Danielle. Danielle, you want me to be the leader and after what I did to you, I nearly killed you the last time we saw each other, you were in a three month coma said Sakura. Sakura, you have earned some of my respect for coming here, knowing that I would try to kill ya said Danielle,You mean that said Sakura.

Now go and become the leader of the village, you have my blessings said Danielle. With that said, Sakura leaves. Why did you let her go? asked Kitty, well it was Rogue who reminded me that revenge won't bring back the people you love when she stood between me and Sakura as I was about to do another attack, so Rogue you have earned my trust, but if you betray it then you'll have a hard time getting it back the second time, so don't betray me said Danielle. The x-men look at Danielle with shock, we still need to figure out what to do about Danielle if she has nightmare said Scott, what should we do? asked Jean.

Danielle makes a gasp sound and the x-men team sees Danielle standing there. Danielle then gets into her fighting stance, Danielle snap out if it said Kitty, but it doesn't work. Danielle, don't make us attack you said Jean, but it doesn't work and Danielle then pulls out her sword. Oh man, this is bad said Kitty, starting to get scared, Danielle then run towards the x-men to attack. What is wrong with Danielle? asked Kurt, oh no she is having a past dramatic memory and she thinks we're the enemies said Logan.

Has Danielle is about attack the x-men, that is when Danielle sense comes back at the last second. What's going on thinks Danielle, Danielle puts the sword away and turns away from the x-men. I'm sorry for nearly attacking you, I think it would be for the best, if I leave and try to figure things out on my own, so long said Danielle and she leaves the institute. Danielle, wait said Rogue, but Danielle ignores her.

The next day, the team is looking for Danielle. Man when Danielle disappears, she really can disappear said Kitty. To Danielle, Danielle is in her cave and she meditated to see what is going on with her memories of the great ninja war, she thought she was over it, but she thought wrong. For the past two weeks the team looks for Danielle, they give up looking for her.

The brotherhood attacks and knocks out most of the team except for Kitty, Rogue and Storm. What due we do? asked Kitty, you give up said Quicksilver. Attack them and make sure they don't get up said Toad, the brotherhood attacks. This is it we are done for said Rogue, protective shield said Danielle. Who did this? asked Blob, wow and I thought I could just past by and get back to the cave and meditated said Danielle. DANIELLE?! yelled Kitty, Rogue and Storm, Danielle then uses her ice powers and knocks out the Toad, and Blob. Let's get out of here said Quicksilver, the brotherhood leaves. Danielle then starts to get ready to teleport, Danielle wait please don't go said Kitty.

Danielle looks at Kitty, I have to go, sorry said Danielle and she teleports away. To the x-men, they make it back to the institute. What happened? asked Scott, all I remember is trying to stop the brotherhood, but nothing after that said Kurt. You girls, made it home so that means we won said Logan, no we had to give up, but if it wasn't for Danielle appearing at the last minute, we would have been beaten said Storm. What, Danielle saved us said Kurt, yes she did, but she teleported away said Rogue. To Danielle, Danielle is in the cave and she is meditating when she realizes that the memories are from when she visited Danny for the last time and Danny died right in her arms and it was liked Naruto all over again.

Danielle has smile and she is able to beat the memory by reminding herself that Naruto and her family are watching over her. The next day, Danielle returns to school with a smile. Danielle is walking by when Kitty sees Danielle. Danielle said Kitty and she runs to Danielle and hugs her, I missed ya to you know said Danielle as she returns the hug. Danielle, why are you here? asked Scott, what about your memories, what if you have a past dramatic past memory and attacks them? asked Kurt. Relax, I figure out why I started to get those stupid memories is when I went to visit Danny, and it was like watching my love die all over again said Danielle.

What, but if you have control now, will ya returns to the institute? asked Scott, Danielle has a smile. Sure, but I have to meditate for two days in the week said Danielle, why? asked Kurt. If I don't meditate then the memories will come back and I'll probably attack ya without me even remembering do it, so in order to keep those memories under control I have ta meditate said Danielle. After school that day, Danielle and the x-men walk into the institute, you found her said the professor.

Actually, she come to school after two weeks and she now knows why she was having those memories said Jean, the memories come when I went and Visited Danny, when he died right in my arms, it brought back the memories of my lover's death, so in order for them not to return I'll have to meditate for two days of the week said Danielle. That's great news, that you figure it out said Storm, so how about we see how powerful you really are? asked Kurt. Nope said Danielle, why not? asked Kitty. Danielle looks at them, I have to go and think said Danielle and she runs out of the institute.

What did I say? asked Kurt, to Danielle. I can't keep on trying to lived my life so I have decided to jump off this cliff and end it, I'm sorry Danny thinks Danielle. To the X-men, DANIELLE NO! yelled Jean. Jean what's wrong? asked Scott, Danielle is at a cliff and she is about to jump and she just said she can't do it said Jean. Do what? asked Kurt, she can't live on said Jean. We have to stop her said Kitty, to Danielle. As Danielle is about to jump when Roxy makes a portal and appears. she sees Danielle at the cliff. Is that it, your giving up on yourself said Roxy, Roxy what are ya doing here? asked Danielle. I have come to help you out said Roxy, why would you help me? asked Danielle. Danielle, your my best friend and you saved my life countless times said Roxy with pride in her voice, your right, but how do I live on without Danny said Danielle.

Danielle, I have a song that might help ya out said Roxy, okay what is it said Danielle. The song is called The Climb by Miley Cyrus.

 **"The Climb"**

 **I can almost see it.**  
 **That dream I'm dreaming, but**  
 **There's a voice inside my head saying**  
 **You'll never reach it**  
 **Every step I'm takin'**  
 **Every move I make**  
 **Feels lost with no direction,**  
 **My faith is shakin'**  
 **But I, I gotta keep tryin'**  
 **Gotta keep my head held high**

 **There's always gonna be another mountain**  
 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
 **Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
 **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**  
 **Ain't about how fast I get there**  
 **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
 **It's the climb**

 **The struggles I'm facing**  
 **The chances I'm taking**  
 **Sometimes might knock me down, but**  
 **No I'm not breaking**  
 **I may not know it, but**  
 **These are the moments that**  
 **I'm gonna remember most, yeah**  
 **Just gotta keep goin',**  
 **And I, I gotta be strong**  
 **Just keep pushing on, 'cause**

 **There's always gonna be another mountain**  
 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
 **Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
 **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**  
 **Ain't about how fast I get there**  
 **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
 **It's the climb**

 **Yeah**

 **There's always gonna be another mountain**  
 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
 **Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
 **Somebody's gonna have to lose**  
 **Ain't about how fast I get there**  
 **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
 **It's the climb**

 **Yeah, yeah yeah**

 **Keep on movin'**  
 **Keep climbin'**  
 **Keep the faith baby**  
 **It's all about, it's all about the climb**  
 **Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.**

After the song, Danielle looks at Roxy. Your right Roxy, maybe it's time for me to keep moving forward and stop looking at the past said Danielle,now that's the Danielle I remember said Roxy. Thank you Roxy, for reminding me to stay strong, if you ever need anything or just want to talk here's my number said Danielle. After Danielle give Roxy her number and Roxy leaves, Danielle returns to the institute. Where is everyone? asked Danielle as she walks into the door and there is nobody there. The team went out looking for Danielle, Danielle is sitting on her bed and she is meditating. The team returns, we will find her said Jean. Danielle is in her room and she doesn't hear the team come back at all.

Within Danielle's mind, we see that Danielle is in a tube. Danielle over hears Vlad talked and she hears him say that she is a kidnapped child and that one of her powers which is to change into animals, has to do with her being a mutant. Danielle also sees a picture of her birth parents from her time in the tube and she realizes that she isn't related to Danny at all.

Outside Danielle's mind, Kitty walks into Danielle's room and sees someone sitting on the bed. Whoever, you are you need ta go said Kitty, Danielle stays sitting. That is when Jean and the team walks in when they hear what Kitty said. Jean turns on the lights and everyone's mouths drop. Danielle must of come back here, we need to keep an eye on her so she doesn't commit suicide said Professor X, huh, what's going on? asked Danielle. Danielle, are ya okay? asked Jean, I must of got lost within my memories, but one of my memories is bring up some memories, I think I might have been kidnapped from this Dimension said Danielle.

The only mutant that was kidnapped was a baby girl named? said the professor.

 **In the next chapter we are going to find out what the professor was going to say and is Danielle really Danielle? You have to read to find out.**

 **bergstrom528 writer heading out**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing, if you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like but for those who haven't then please go watch the shows.**

 **AN: Please read and review.**

 **AN: If you don't like singing or songs then this story isn't for you please go read another one**

 **AN: Spider-girl has lost her parents to her ex- boyfriend and Spider-girl never takes off her mask since she has a huge scar running from her chin to her left side of the forehead.**

The only mutant that was kidnapped was a baby girl named Danielle Mountain said the professor, what? asked the team. Danielle, are you sure your the kidnapped mutant? asked Jean, I don't know, all I do know is that I keep on having dreams of somebody saying stay away from her and then I see my creator kill the parents said Danielle.

Danielle, can I take a look into your mind? asked the professor, sure said Danielle. The professor takes a look into Danielle's brain and gasps, professor what's wrong? asked Jean. Danielle, I'm sorry to tell you this but you are Danielle Mountain and your Rogue's cousin, that means your the niece of Raven and Beast boy of the teen titans said the professor. What? asked Rogue, how can I be her cousin? asked Danielle.

Danielle, when I looked at your memories saw Susanne Mountain is your birth parent the sister of Beast Boy, but they got into a big fight because of his powers said the professor. I have to go said Danielle and she runs out of the office and the institute. Danielle, wait said Rogue, but Danielle keeps on running. To Danielle, Danny what do I due thinks Danielle as she runs towards a cliff side. Danielle then stops at the foot of the cliff, and she know what needs to be done. Danielle jumps off the cliff, Rogue senses what Danielle did.

To the X-men, DANIELLE NO! yelled Rogue. Rogue, what has happened? asked Jean, Danielle jumped off a cliff said Rogue. Rogue, I'm so sorry said Kitty, what do you mean your sorry, she's not gone said Rogue. Rogue, face the facts she's gone said Scott, I won't face the facts she's alive said Rogue. To Danielle, Danielle discovers that she can fly without transforming into her ghost form.

Danielle is flying above the institute when she bumps into the roof of the institute, Danielle starts to fall towards the ground and she then learns how to teleport to the ground. What the hell is going on here? asked Danielle to herself, that is when Rogue runs out and runs right into Danielle. Rogue, what's wrong? asked Danielle, Danielle, is it you? asked Rogue. Of course it's me, you knock head said Danielle.

Danielle, how are ya alive? asked Rogue, I don't know I jumped and when I thought I hit the ground I was flying without transforming into my ghost form said Danielle, do you think your powers are evolving? asked Rogue. Rogue, I think it would be best if everybody thinks I'm dead until I get complete control, so I'm leaving to join the titans said Danielle, can Jean see you? asked Rogue.

Sure said Danielle, Rogue walks in. Rogue, are you okay? asked Jean, ah'm fine, but can you come outside for a minute? asked Rogue. Sure said Jean, they both head outside. Jean sees Danielle standing there, Danielle how are ya alive? asked Jean. I don't really know, but I can fly without transforming and I think it would be best if they think I died and I will probably come back, but you can tell them what ever said Danielle.

I understand and goodbye Danielle said Jean, with that said Danielle leaves. Rogue and Jean walks in with tears in there eyes, it's been confirmed Danielle is dead said Jean and Rogue. For the past four years Danielle joined the titans and told Raven and Beast Boy that she is Danielle Mountain and that she is there Niece and that her birth parents are dead.

So, Raven and Beast Boy takes her in and rise her as a titan, Danielle we are expanding and decided that your ready to lead a team said Robin. Really, where? asked Danielle, it is in Bayville, plus we want you and your team to join the X-men said Robin. Who are my teammates? asked Danielle, your teammates are Batgirl, Wondergirl and Spider-girl said Robin.

The next day Danielle leaves with her new teammates and returns to Bayville. Okay, team we are going to the institute tomorrow to meet the X-men and no starting fights said Danielle, yes ma'ma said her new teammates. To the X-men, X-men I just got done talking with the leader of the titans in Jump City and he told me that the titans are expanding and want to form a team together and that the team will come and visit tomorrow and that the leader for the new team is someone we know said the professor, Really? asked Scott. Yes and I also have great news said the professor, what is the great news? asked Kitty.

Danielle, never die in fact she's the new team's leader said the professor. WHAT!yelled Kitty, I known Danielle would return said Jean. wait, you known that Danielle was alive said Kurt, yes we both known said Jean. Who else known that she was alive? asked Scott. Rogue steps forward, I known she was alive and she told me that it's best if we thought she was dead and that her powers were getting out of control said Rogue.

Rogue, why did you and Jean lie? asked Scott, we had to because we had her trust said Rogue. Scott is angry and he attacks Rogue, Danielle goes up head and told her new teammates that she'll meet them at the house. As Rogue is getting up she is hit with a laser beam and is injured with three broken ribs and a broken leg, Scott get ready to do another attack. When Danielle appears in front of Rogue, HOW DARE YOU! yelled Danielle. Danielle then uses her ice powers and attacks Scott, and Scott is knocked out.

My team and I will be here tomorrow, see you then said Danielle coldly, Danielle then leaves and heads to her new home. The next day the team and Danielle walks up to the door and are welcome in by Rogue. Danielle looks at her team, remember no fighting or we will train until 3:00 in the morning, am I clear? asked Danielle. We are clear said her team. Danielle and her team look at the X-men, get to know each other while I go and Meditate said Danielle, Kitty shows Danielle her room.

The team and the X-men are talking about how they all become heroes, Danielle walks in after an hour of meditating. Team, it's time for us to go back to the tower and train said Danielle,but Danielle we want to stay said Wondergirl. Wondergirl, you know the rules, we train at the 3:00 PM and we stop at 6:00 Pm and eat dinner then we go back to training until it's time for bed which is 10:30 PM said Danielle, can we please take a break for tonight? asked Spider-girl.

You know the rules, we train so we don't make a mistake like we did with Raven said Danielle with sadness, Danielle you have to let her death go said Batgirl. Batgirl, I lost the only person that I looked to as a mother, I could have saved her by jumping in front of the bullet that took her life, we will train tomorrow, but for today you can continue talking with the X-men while I go train said Danielle. Danielle leaves and goes back to the tower to train.

To the X-men and titans, what was that about? asked Kitty. She wasn't serious but now she is said Jean, what happen to her? asked Kurt. We don't know, Beast Boy told us she used to be fun but that all changed when Raven was killed right in front of her and she become more serious said Wondergirl. Wow, so she basically become like Scott here said Bobby.

Danielle walks back in at 6:00, it's time for dinner are ya eating here or not? asked Danielle. We want to eat out at a pizza place with you said Spider-girl, sorry but I have to train said Danielle. Please join us begged her team with little puppy eyes,you win this round with you cute puppy faces said Danielle as she gives into there and her team leaves and finds a pizza joint. To the X-men, did you guys notice that Danielle is serious now? asked Kitty.

We noticed that she isn't fun as she was from four years ago said Jean, I wish she was like her old self from four years ago said Kitty. Jean and the others' agree, except for Scott who likes Danielle now that she's serious. The following day the titans come over and Danielle stands to the side. Danielle, why aren't you joining in the fun? asked Jean, Fun is pointless when the team and I should be training said Danielle toneless.

My team, if you need anything I'll be at the tower training said Danielle, Danielle leaves and she goes to the tower and trains. To the X-men and the titans, where's Danielle? asked Rogue when the titans and the X-men visits Rogue in the Med Lab. Rogue, Danielle has changed a lot said Jean, what do you mean? asked Rogue. The team and the titans don't say anything, don't tell me she is like Scott said Rogue. Danielle walks into the Med lab after training for two hours, Danielle said Rogue.

Hey cousin, how are ya feeling? asked Danielle, I'm good said Rogue. That's good to hear, well see ya later said Danielle and she leaves. Wow, you guys are right she has changed said Rogue, I know right, she is now like Scott said Kitty. Hey, I'm not that bad, am I? asked Scott, let see there was that time when you told us we had to train all night to make sure the bad guys didn't try to kill us or the time when you had us do twenty labs said Kitty.

Danielle returns, titans it's time to train said Danielle. Danielle, can we play some games with them? asked Wondergirl pointing to the X-men, no I let you guys off last night now get your lazy butts up and change into your uniforms and meet me outside of titans tower because we will be doing twenty laps around the tower, am I clear? asked Danielle. Yes ma'ma said the team, they leave and train until it's 10:00 Pm at night.

The following day the titans go to the institute , man Danielle was brutal with her training said Batgirl. Really? asked Jean, yeah she made us do twenty labs, push ups and combated against each other said Spider-girl. Wow, she's worst then Scott said Kitty, Danielle walks in. Oh no said Wondergirl, relax we aren't training today I'm telling ya that I will be out for the next two days, something important come up said Danielle.

Danielle, where are you going? asked Wondergirl, it doesn't concern you said Danielle. Danielle wait, don't go said Batgirl, look I have to take care of something said Danielle. Danielle leaves to find her kidnapper, Danielle finds him. How could you take me away and make me think I'm a clone of Danny Phantom? asked Danielle, Danielle your pathetic said her kidnapper.

Vlad,I want to know why you kidnapped me said Danielle, because you were perfect for my experiment and was easily trick said Vlad. Danielle attacks Vlad, as they throw attacks at each other they don't realize that they are above the institute. The titans and the X-men are outside when they look to the sky and see Danielle and another being fighting. Vlad attacks with an ecoplasma and it hits Danielle and it knocks out Danielle for two minutes. Danielle is falling towards the ground, DANIELLE?! yelled the titans and the X-men.

Danielle wakes up and she uses her ice attack on Vlad, but he dodges and he attacks with ecoplasma. Vlad's attack hits Danielle and Vlad grabs Danielle by the neck. Any last words? asked Vlad, Danielle looks at Vlad with a smirk. Why are you smirking? asked Vlad, because I have discovered a new power said Danielle. What? asked Vlad, Danielle uses her new power of speed. Danielle disappears from view, Danielle then uses her ice beam attack. The attacks hits Vlad and he falls towards the ground, Danielle lands right in front of him.

You took everything away from me and I really want revenge but I can't do it since it won't do any good, leave now and never come back said Danielle, Vlad doesn't list and he grabs Danielle by the neck. Danielle is being choked to death, when Batgirl throws a batarang at Vlad. The batarang is destroy by Vlad, what do I due, I could fake my death again but I would have to make it seem like I'm dead by slowing down my pulse thinks Danielle.

Danielle slows down her pulse and heart beat, Vlad smirks. and throw Danielle's body on the ground. Why are you so happy? asked Rogue, because Danielle is finally dead said Vlad. PLEASE, NO! yelled Wondergirl and Rogue, Vlad leaves. Once Vlad leaves Danielle gets up slowly, man that was just plain sad said Danielle. DANIELLE, BUT HOW! yelled Rogue, I kind of have the ability to slow down my heart and pulse and it was kind of fun pranking him said Danielle. What? asked Batgirl, what you thought I can't have fun said Danielle.

Yes said the titans, now titans we have to go back to training in ten minutes so get your lazy butts back to the tower said Danielle. Danielle is back said Batgirl, Danielle looks at her team. Why are you so hard on them? asked Kitty, Danielle looks at Kitty with coldness. I'm hard on them because I made a mistake and I won't let anyone make a mistake that cost me my aunt's life said Danielle. Danielle then turns to leave, now get your butts to the towers for training said Danielle.

Yes, can we fight you? asked Wondergirl, Danielle is thinking about it. Nope said Danielle, why not? asked Batgirl. My powers are still unstable said Danielle, What? asked Wondergirl. My powers have been unstable since Raven's death and I have been trying to get them under control, so if we did had a spar my powers would more likely will hurt you and I can't take that risk said Danielle. Danielle that was six months ago said Batgirl, I don't care now we are going to the titans tower to train said Danielle. Danielle , we need a break said Batgirl, Danielle looks at the titans. Alright, you guys have a two week vacation, since I have to leave for two weeks said Danielle.

With that said Danielle leaves, To Danielle. I miss you so much and I don't think I live on Raven thinks Danielle. Danielle goes to a cliff side and goes close to the edge. To the X-men and titans, DANIELLE NO! yelled Jean. What's wrong? asked Rogue, it's Danielle she wants to kill herself said Jean. Back to Danielle, Danielle is at the edge of the cliff when Danny's ghost appears again to her.

Danielle, I know you found out that your not my clone but you need to remember that you can be serious and fun said Danny's ghost, Danny what do I due now that Raven is gone because of me said Danielle. That is when Raven's ghost appears, Danielle it's wasn't your fault you need to let it go and be more like your self before my death said Raven's spirit. Raven, I need you to forgive me for not dodging the bullet said Danielle, Danielle there is nothing to forgive said Raven's spirit.

Danielle, remember that you can be fun and serious said Raven's spirit, Danielle you can do anything you want if you remember that you will always be a Fenton even if your not related to me, you are family said Danny's ghost. Danielle has a small smile, Danielle we both have a song that will help you remember that your tough and that you won't give up said Danny and Raven. The song is called I will Survive by Stephanie Bentley.

 **I will Survive**

 **Done a lot of things that I'm not so proud of**  
 **Took a lot of turns that turned out wrong**  
 **That's a worn out song**  
 **Day by day, moment by moment**

 **Takin' my chances, trustin' my heart**  
 **It wasn't too smart**  
 **Lonely, and lost as I could be**  
 **No way it's up to me**

 **I will survive, I will endure when the goin's rough**  
 **You can be sure, I'll tough it out**  
 **I won't give in if I'm knocked down, I'll get up again**  
 **As long as my dream's alive, I will survive**

 **Lettin' go of my bad habits**  
 **Hangin' on the hope for better times, I'll be fine**  
 **Learnin' to sleep in the bed that I made**  
 **Layin' the blame**

 **Where it belongs**  
 **I've gotta be strong**  
 **Tear drops no one sees but me**  
 **I won't stop, â€~cause I'll always believe**

 **I will survive, I will endure when the goin's rough**  
 **You can be sure, I'll tough it out**  
 **I won't give in if I'm knocked down, I'll get up again**  
 **As long as my dream's alive, I will survive**  
 **As long as my dream's alive, I will survive**  
 **As long as my dream's alive**

 **I will survive, I will endure when the goin's rough**  
 **You can be sure, I'll tough it out**  
 **I won't give in if I'm knocked down, I'll get up again**  
 **As long as my dream's alive, I will survive**

 **I will survive**

 **I will survive**

 **I will survive**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Now, I will survive**

 **Yeah, I will survive**

After they sing the song to Danielle, Danielle has a smile. Your right and I think it's about time I got back to the titans and have a pizza date with them said Danielle. To the titans and X-men, they are looking for Danielle. For two whole weeks they look for Danielle, Danielle returns. Danielle, where have ya been? asked Rogue, I had to take of something said Danielle. Danielle, there you are said Batgirl, hey titans how about we go out and get some pizza? asked Danielle.

Danielle, what happened to you? asked Batgirl, I had some sense knocked into me and it's time to have some fun but be a leader at the same time said Danielle. That's great news Danielle said Kitty, Danielle looks at her team with pride. The next day Danielle and the titans are attacked by Vlad when they are about to leave titans tower, Vlad's ice attack is about to hit Batgirl but Danielle jumps in front of her and takes the hit.

Danielle is on the ground not moving, Danielle are you okay? asked Spider-girl. Danielle still doesn't move, Vlad goes up to Danielle's body and feels for a pulse but there isn't one and he leaves. The X-men appear, are you guys okay? asked Kitty. We're fine but Danielle isn't moving said Wondergirl, Danielle gets up slowly. Danielle, are you okay? asked Batgirl, yeah I'm fine but remind me to never do that again said Danielle.

Do what? asked Spider-girl, Fake my death by taking a pill from the ninja realm said Danielle. Danielle, what does the pill do? asked Batgirl, before Danielle could respond Danielle faints. DANIELLE! yelled Rogue, the X-men takes her to there med bay. Beast and Jean take a look at Danielle, Danielle wakes up. Okay, I have some good news and bad news said Danielle, whats the good news and bad news? asked the titans. The good news is that I'm alive, but the bad news is that I will have to place myself into a healing trance like coma for the next two weeks said Danielle, WHAT! yelled Spider-Girl.

I'll leave Batgirl in charge of the team since she's been with Robin said Danielle, Danielle then falls back asleep. The next day the titans and X-men are fighting against the brotherhood, the brotherhood decides to retreat. The titans and X-men visits Danielle at the med bay.

 **In the Next chapter we'll see if Danielle awaken from her healing trace coma.**

 **Rogue Bergstrom528**


End file.
